falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Commando
|games2 =FO4 |requires2 =Agility 2 Level 1/11/21/35/49 |ranks2 =5 |effects2 =Increased damage with automatic weapons |baseid2 =see table |games3 =FO76 |requires3 =Level 15 |ranks3 =3 |cardpoints3=1 Perception per rank |effects3 =Basic combat training means automatic rifles do increasing damage. |baseid3 =see table |footer = Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas perk image Fallout 4 perk image }} Commando is a perk in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ''Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas Effects In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the perk increases your chance to hit in V.A.T.S. by 25%. This bonus is multiplicative, not additive. Affected weapons in Fallout 3 Infiltrator * Double-barrel shotgun * Lever-action rifle * Tri-beam laser rifle * Tesla cannon * Alien disintegrator }} Affected weapons in Fallout: New Vegas ''Fallout 4'' Effects Ranks 2 and 3 each add 10% hip-fire accuracy, for +20% total. Rank 4 gives a 4% chance to stagger a target. Rank 5 increases this to a 6% chance. In addition, if Nuka-World is installed, Commando now becomes a crafting perk, mainly for the automatic variant of the handmade rifle. Affected weapons in Fallout 4 * 10mm auto pistol * Automatic pipe gun * Submachine gun * Automatic assault rifle * Automatic combat rifle * Automatic combat shotgun * Automatic railway rifle * Automatic laser gun * Automatic plasma gun * Automatic Institute laser * Automatic Gamma gun * Automatic Tesla rifle * Automatic Radium rifle * Automatic handmade rifle In general, Commando affects any automatic pistol or automatic rifle, but, despite its wording, does not affect automatic heavy weapons. There are also exceptions: for example, a pistol-gripped plasma thrower is automatic, but is affected by Gunslinger, not Commando. ''Fallout 76'' Effects See also * Expert Commando * Master Commando Notes * In Fallout 3, this perk affects all two-handed Small Guns and Energy Weapons. It does not affect any other types of weapons, including all Big Guns. * Because it is a multiplicative bonus, it effectively negates the penalty of the Fast Shot trait in Fallout: New Vegas when using two-handed weapons (1.25 x 0.8 = 1). * The above lists are not comprehensive. In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the perk does not use a list of weapons to apply the bonus, it simply looks to see if the animation type used in V.A.T.S. is either that of a 2 handed rifle or 2 handed automatic weapon. If it is, it gets the perk bonus. * In Fallout 4, it seems any weapon with an automatic receiver receives benefits from the perk, so if you turn a pistol into an automatic pistol, it will get the benefits of the perk and lose the benefits from the Gunslinger perk. * The rifle in the Fallout 4 perk image appears to be an assault rifle from Fallout 3, which does not appear in Fallout 4. See also * Gunslinger Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks de:Kommando fi:Commando fr:Commando pl:Komandos pt:Commando ru:Коммандо